Paladin
The Paladin is a playable class in Diablo II. Lore Paladins (a.k.a. "Knights of the Faith")Paladin - Defensive Auras. Arreat Summit, accessed on 2014-01-28 use holy magic as gifted by the High Heavens. They maintain strictly ordered lives, constantly upholding the cause of Virtue and Light. They must never succumb to worldly temptations lest they risk being deceived into following "false lights" - demons masquerading as Heavenly beings. Paladins may use their skills to increase their prowess with sword and shield, as well as cast blessing auras on themselves and to any who join them. They are particularly skilled against the undead, as they know many holy incantations effective against these types of creatures. Numerous Paladin orders exist/have existed.Paladin, Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-10-16Paladin History, Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-10-16 The position of "Paladin" stems at least as far back as the Protectors of the Word,Book of Tyrael which were formed just prior to Rakkis's crusade against the West.2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-03-11 Since this time, different sects of Paladins have formed, with separate goals and bases of operation.2014-03-10, THE HISTORY BEHIND THE CRUSADE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-03-07 What these orders share in common (in theory at least) is their devotion to the teachings of Akarat and spreading the Zakarum faith.2013-10-16, Crusader. First Impressions.. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-16 By the End of Days however, many Paladin orders had been disbanded. Some formed new orders (such as the Templars), while others went rogue or freelance. Others have simply died. While the Knights of Westmarch continue to function, they have distanced themselves from the Zakarum, and are more focused on defending Westmarch from physical rather than spiritual harm.2014-03-10, CRUSADER LORE AND HISTORY Q&A. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-06-30 "Dark" Paladins also exist, who carry the favor of Hell.The Awakening Paladins are required to sanctify their weapons with their own blood. This sacrifice is a symbol of faith, that even the lowliest Paladin has to submit before the Light, in order that he may prove himself worthy of victory.Combat Skills, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2016-10-26 In-game The Paladin is a playable class in Diablo II. He is a member of the Knights of Westmarch branch. Skills Attributes Starting Attributes * Strength: 25 * Dexterity: 20 * Vitality: 25 * Energy: 15 * Hit Points: 55 * Stamina: 89 * Mana: 15 Level Up * Hit Points +2 * Stamina +1 * Mana +1.5 Attribute Point Effect * 1 Vitality point gives 3 Hit Points * 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina * 1 Energy point gives 1.5 Mana Builds The Paladin has a variety of builds. It is one of the most adaptable classes having builds that are good for PvM (like Hammerdin) and builds that are good for PvP (like FoHer). Quotes In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Paladin: Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "I will cleanse this wilderness." (upon entering the Den of Evil): "Evil dwells within this cave." (upon clearing the Den of Evil): "My duty here is done." (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "This holy place has been desecrated." (upon slaying Blood Raven): (mournfully) "Sisters, there was no other way." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "Maybe Akara could dispel the mysteries within these stones." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "This tree bristles with magic." (upon reaching Tristram): "What a tragic end to Tristram." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain, leave quickly!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "This tower shall be cleansed of evil." (upon killing The Countess): "I've earned the right to this abandoned trove." (upon entering the Monastery Gate): "Even the Light cannot pierce this gloom." (upon retrieving the Horadric Malus): "This will help the Sisters turn the tide against evil." (upon entering the Jail): "This is no place for a warrior to die." (upon entering the Catacombs): "There is great evil here." (upon defeating Andariel): "My work here is finished." Act II (upon killing Radament): "I pray that Atma will rest easy now." (upon receiving the Tainted Sun quest)'' '"What evil taints the light of the sun?"'' (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple): "Light guide my way in this accursed place." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar): "The Light can never be extinguished by evil." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary): "This surely is the product of a twisted mind." (upon killing The Summoner): "Rest in peace, tortured soul." (after killing Duriel and freeing Tyrael): "I shall honor Tal Rasha's sacrifice by destroying all the Prime Evils." Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine): "Perhaps I could trade this for something more valuable." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn): "This blade shall pierce the heart of evil." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome): "May the black book deliver us from evil." (upon defeating the High Council of Zakarum): "The temple shall shine anew with the light." (upon killing Mephisto): "The Lord of Hatred shall darken the world no longer." Act IV (upon defeating Izual): "How can one who was once so holy fall so far from righteousness?" (after slaying Diablo): "Let Diablo's death end the reign of the Three." Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills): "Baal. I'm coming for you." (after slaying Shenk the Overseer): "Harrogath is free of your kind, ''demon."'' (after freeing the last soldiers in the Frigid Highlands): "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): "By the Light, what is this place?" (after defeating Nihlathak): "Nihlathak, what led you to this end?" (upon reaching the Arreat Summit): "The Summit... the barbarian holy ground." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): "The Worldstone... praise the Light." (after slaying Baal): "Baal... you shall no longer taint this mortal realm." Voice Lines Skills Development During development of Diablo II, the Paladin was a sub-class of the Fighter.2012-10-12, Diablo Was to be Classless, Diablo II Almost Recieved a Second Expansion. GameBanshee, accessed on 2013-09-10 Known Paladins and Orders Individuals *Akarat *Amphi (member of the Hand of Zakarum) *Cam *Cennis (member of the Hand of Zakarum) *Fara (formerly of the Hand of Zakarum) *Hale (formerly of the Hand of Zakarum) *Jace Adama (member of the Wield Warriors) *Rakkis (leader of the Sons of Rakkis) *"The Paladin" (player character of Diablo II, member of the Knights of Westmarch)2013-10-23, What if a Paladin and Crusader runs into each other?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-23 Orders *Hand of Zakarum (corrupted) *Knights of Westmarch *Order of Paladins (merged into the Knights of Westmarch) *Protectors of the Word (defunct) *Wield Warriors In addition, the Templar Order, while not a Paladin order per se, could trace its origins to the Hand of Zakarum and viewed itself as a pure continuation of the faith.2013-09-24, Crusader and the Templar. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-24 The Order of Paladins likewise stemmed from the Hand.Diablo II Manual In contrast, the Crusaders were specifically not called Paladins, as Akkhan viewed Paladins as a product of Zakarum's errant ways.Book of Tyrael Trivia *The Paladin has been listed as a possible candidate for inclusion in Heroes of the Storm.2015-12-28, BlizzCon 2015 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-01-01 *When using Revive charges on an item, the Paladin will take damage equal to 12.5% of his maximum life. This damage can kill him if his life is low enough. References de:Paladin ru:Паладин Category:Diablo II Category:Zakarum Category:Classes